Fallen Angel
by Lady Siren Lady Nissa
Summary: Sequel to Big Brother. (AU) Sirius is alive, and still Head of Gryffindor; his twins Travis and Isabel are starting Hogwarts this year. And trouble is about to begin.


Eleven years later.  
  
Sirius and Remus was sat side by side at the high table with McGonagall still as headmistress, though she had been considering retiring over the summer; she had been teaching for more years than she ha can remember and was thinking that it was finally time to let someone take the job. Though for now she was still headmistress.  
  
Sirius was quite excited, his twins were starting school this year and were looking forward to accepting them both into Gryffindor; just like him, Electra and Remus had been.  
  
The first years stood in front of the whole school and the teachers table, they both smiled down at Travis and Isabel but only Travis smiled back at them. He had long black brown hair tied back in a small pony tail and was quite handsome like his father. Isabel was pretty and had her mother's hair.  
  
"Black, Isabel." Severn Varian called out; Potions master and head of Slytherin.  
  
Isabel stepped forward ignoring her father and uncle again, and sat down upon the stroll, it took a couple of minutes but finally came to a decision.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Whispers broke out among the hall, and Remus had hold Sirius down to stop him from charging forward. This was the first time in ages that Isabel smiled as she walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Black, Travis." Severn said.  
  
Travis distractedly walked to the stroll and sat down and waited for it to tell him where he belonged, he wanted anything but Slytherin unlike his sister; he couldn't believe that she would want to be in that house. They had always agreed that they would never end up in that house, and she had broken their promise.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Travis stood up among even more whispers then his sister and cheers as well from the Gryffindor table. He turned back around and looked up at the high table to his dad and Remus, they both were smiling at him but he could still see the disappointment in their faces because of his sister. Travis walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down not really taking anything in what was happening around as everyone was shacking his hand and welcoming him into the house.  
  
The only thing he heard was 'Slytherin!' being called out over and over again in his mind. He turned round; there she was at their table acting as though nothing at all had happened. She didn't even look like his sister anymore sat at that table.  
  
The rest of the sorting and feast was a blur to him, well part from watching his sister and dad. He looked outraged as though he wanted it done again; Remus was having a hard time controlling him.  
  
"Sirius please, you're supposed to be setting an example to the students." Remus reminded him.  
  
"My daughter has just been placed into Slytherin and you want me to be calm?" Sirius asked him through gritted teeth. "Do you want to Electra or shall I?"  
  
"Well, I my be a werewolf and can be a bit of a monster myself but I wouldn't want to cross her." Remus told him.  
  
"Right then." Sirius said. He looked over at the Slytherin table again; she hadn't looked over at him once or even at her brother. He had seen Travis watching him, but there was nothing he could do from here part from waiting until it was all over.  
  
"Travis maybe you should eat something." Greg suggested beside of him.  
  
Travis looked up at his friend, he knew he was right but he really didn't feel like it; how could he eat? How could he do anything? He just wanted it to be all over, after years of wishing this night was here; he was now wishing that it was over or that it had never happened.  
  
Finally the feast was over, and both Travis and Sirius were out of their seats in a flash to get over to Isabel; but their friends were right behind them to make sure that they didn't do anything stupid of course.  
  
Travis tried to push his way through the crowds to get to her, but it was as though they were getting in his way on purpose; why didn't they want him to get to her.  
  
"Hay Travis!"  
  
Hay Black what's up!"  
  
But Travis ignored them all, he needed to get to her; to just to be able to speak to her.  
  
"Teacher coming through." Sirius called, trying to part the students but it was as though they were ignoring him on purpose. "You'll be in detention if you don't let me past."  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said shocked, as all the students looked up at him even more shocked quickly stepping aside for him. "He didn't mean it."  
  
But it was too late, when he looked up he couldn't see her anymore; she had already left with her new Slytherin friends. Travis and Sirius just stood there looking at each other.  
  
"How could she?" Travis whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius said, as he put his hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright."  
  
Travis looked up at him, but he didn't show any sign at all at how everything was going to be alright; he turned to his uncle just behind him and even he didn't seem to have the answers either.  
  
(A/N: well here it is, sorry it took so long. Hope that was alright more will come soon; I'll update as often as I can. But I've got more hours at work now because of the holidays.) 


End file.
